Aborreciendo
by Maika-LunaRota
Summary: Sutil diferencia entre odio y aborrecer. Pero en vez de Coco, tengo a Pietro y Evan... y los personajes pertenecen a alguien más grande y más alto q yo, q siempre se me olvida. Reviews porfa... se agradecen cooon... dadme tiempo. Algo se meocurrirá


_Esta historia se empezó a escribir cuando la amiga Maika se quedó sola en la cafetería de la Facultad de Filosofía y Letras (porque sus amigos son gente aplicada que si que le interesa ir a Hegemonía Hispana sin temer cortarse las venas). No la acabó. Sino que se necesitaron dos atascos de los que se crean para llegar a Madrid a las ocho y media de la mañana, una vuelta en el bule de regreso a casita y un rato ayer por la noche para matarla…_

_Y ha salido esto… Un ff de un solo capi que no promete desde su punto de vista. Pero sois vosotros los que opináis¡así que a leer pequeños saltamontes!_

* * *

No pensar.

No pensar, no pensar, no pensar. Sí no piensas, sólo te concentras en relajarte en respirar. Sí te concentras en respirar, te olvidas de lo que te rodea. Al olvidarte de lo que ocurre a tu alrededor, ese horrible dolor punzante del costado desaparece.

Pero es imposible, sigue doliendo y quemando como hace diez minutos atrás.

El chico está sentado en el suelo y recostado contra la pared se lleva la mano al costado, donde un estúpido rayo le había alcanzado de lleno. No quería mirar la herida porque sabe que habrá sangre, y la sangre le marea. Eso hace más difícil todo.

Aún no ha probado a levantarse porque teme que el dolor sea insoportable. No, sabe que será insoportable ya que ahora duele como sí le desagarraran por dentro.

Levanta la vista al techo y ve las cañerías del sótano del hotel en el que está. ¿Cómo ha llegado allí? Ya no lo recuerda. Sólo tiene cabeza para pensar en que sí sigue pensando en el dolor, este dolerá más. Y así es.

Pero no puede quedarse allí, él lo sabe. Sabe que los demás no tienen ni idea de donde está, y sabe que tampoco se preocuparán por su manía de ir por libre todo el tiempo e ignorar lo que le pase al resto del mundo. Pero eso no es cierto, a él sí que le importan sus compañeros y amigos, el problema es que con su actitud prepotente y altiva logra que el resto del mundo pase a un plano inferior. Evita que le hagan daño.

Y al parece todo va de perlas desde el punto de vista emocional. El punto de vista físico está un poco chungo.

Se separaron al llegar los xtúpidos esos, pero cuando él iba a salir tras Toad y Fred, notó como algo punzante se le clavaba en el costado. Se quedó paralizado por el miedo, pero pudo huir gracias a su supervelocidad. Aunque no llegó muy lejos.

Cayó en aquel pasillo y se arrastró para apoyarse contra la pared. ¡Dioses¿Cómo podía dolerle tanto un maldito rayo de Summers? Palpó con cuidado el lugar donde debería estar la herida, y lo que encontró le dejó de piedra.

No había sido Summers, sino Daniels el que le atacó por la espalda. ¡Ahora sí que no podía caer más bajo ese imbécil! Una cosa es que se desearan la muerte de frente, pero atacar por la espalda era ya pasarse un poco.

De eso hacia diez minutos.

El dolor no se iba y él se encuentra peor. Pero sin duda, lo peor es que él es un histérico, y su mente no puede parar de pensar que a lo mejor la estaca ha alcanzado algo importante.

No pienses en eso. No pienses en eso. No pasa nada. Todo irá bien.

A él no se le ha dado nunca mal eso de mentir, pero una cosa es mentir al resto del mundo y otro muy diferente es mentirse a uno mismo. Básicamente porque es la misma mente la que pretende hacer la chapuza.

Se siente cansado, y sin darse cuenta ha comenzado a tiritar. Sí señor, aquello pintaba mal, muy mal.

Él es bastante prepotente y creído, y finge que nada le importa, que nada le afecta, que nada le daña. Sí no te importa algo, no puedes temerlo.

Ahora la herida le estaba empezando a preocupar un poco bastante, y por consiguiente comienza a temerla.

Sí, el miedo comienza a hacer su aparición triunfal tras la cortina por la que antes ha salido el dolor. Pero, siendo positivo, el miedo era algo medianamente controlable. Lo preocupante es la fase de después, el terror no suele estar abierto a un dialogo distendido y coloquial.

Vaya, eso sí que no se lo espera. El chico tiene que enfocar la vista al fondo de la entrada del sótano. Esperaba que las alucinaciones aparecieran tarde o temprano (más bien tarde, porque no pueden significar nada bueno), pero ya están allí y con la figura de Daniels nada menos.

- ¿Maxinoff?- Oye como le llama la alucinación. Y él no sabe sí reír o llorar, porque ese es el mismo tono que usa ese idiota.

El chico del suelo observa como la alucinación avanza con paso pausado hasta él.

- ¿Qué haces ahí?- Vuelve a preguntar la alucinación con una voz que suena un poco real.

- Veo el panorama.- Se encuentra respondiendo a algo provocado por su mente.

Observa avanzar a la alucinación hasta quedarse a un par de metros del chico, que pone su mejor mirada de Qué Cosas Más Absurdas Preguntas, que a estas alturas ya la tiene patentada.

- ¿Estás bien?

Sí, aquello no puede ser otra cosa más que una alucinación por dos simples motivos: a) el real Evan Daniels no se pararía a preguntarle sí estaba bien o mal, y b) su voz no tendría ese timbre tan… ¿podría llamarse preocupado?

- La verdad es que no, Daniels. No estoy bien y como en la mayor parte de las cosas malas que me pasan, tú tienes un importante grado de culpa.

La alucinación se le queda mirando con la boca abierta, sin entender lo que el chico del suelo dice, actitud que hace enfurecer a este.

- ¿De qué hablas?- Pregunta la alucinación de piel oscura.

- ¡Joder, púlsate el botón de afirmaciones de una vez!- Sise el otro.- ¡De esto hablo!

Apartando la mano, deja ver la herida con la estaca del verdadero o real Daniels, clavada en su costado. La alucinación mira la herida con ojos desorbitados.

- Oh, tío…

- Justamente pensaba yo eso.- Dijo el chico, volviendo la mirada al techo.

- ¿Cómo es que no te la has sacado?- Pregunta mientras se agacha y queda a la altura del chico.

- Es que… - Genial. Ahora que necesita una mentira para cubrir algo vergonzoso, su mente sigue ocupada debatiendo sí es Daniels o no. Está obligado a decir la verdad.- … la sangre me… marea.

- ¿Te marea la sangre?- Daniels levanta la mirada de la herida y la posa en el otro, con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

- ¿¡Qué quieres, Daniels, qué me ponga un cartel en la frente y después haga pancartas que digan "Pietro Maxinoff se marea con su propia sangre!?- El chico de color le mira a los ojos completamente inmóvil. Esto hace que se ponga más furioso.- ¡Deja de mirarme con esa cara de lerdo!

- Vale, vale.- Responde la alucinación, ahora no tan alucinación porque esa colonia que lleva no puede recrearla una mente que se haya divagando y que sólo la ha olido una vez.- A mucha gente le pasa, es algo normal.

- Yo no soy normal.- Le informa el chico.

- Partía de esa base. Bien, lo primero es sacarte la púa y luego salimos de aquí.

- Espera- Evan levanta la vista al chico de cabellos blancos, que le mira con gesto de sorpresa-¿vas a sacarme esto y después ha sacarme de aquí?

- Sí- responde confundido.

- Sin duda eres una alucinación, porque, vamos a ver¿qué razón tendría Daniels para ayudarme a mí, sí me odia?

- No te odio- corta Eva a un Pietro que le mira levantando las cejas-, tan sólo te aborrezco bastante. Además, sí no lo hago es probable que mañana me sienta culpable.

- Entonces te dejo marchar.- Dice el chico torciendo el gesto, pero al ver como el otro comienza a levantarse, se pone más pálido de los que está.- ¡Era broma¡Era broma!

Evan sonríe para sus adentros. Vaya, parece que Maxinoff depende por completo de él. El chico del suelo ve el gesto de superioridad del otro mientras vuelve a agacharse junto a él.

Una punzada de dolor le recorre por completo cuando Evan toca la madera¿o tal vez se debe a que la otra mano está apoyada sobre su vientre? Genial, aquí viene una nueva discusión mental.

- Está bien clavada- oye decir al chico, más para él que para Pietro, pero luego vuelve su atención a este-, tendré que tirar. Va a doler.

Pietro asiente levemente para después volver su vista al techo. No sabe que hacer mientras espera a que Evan se decida a tirar, pero seguro que pensar en la calida mano del otro, sujetándole la piel en un vano intento por hacerle el menor daño posible, no es algo en lo que debería pensar.

Fue como sí alguien (Daniels para ser exactos) revolviese sus tripas con una lija de metal. Muy, muy, muy doloroso.

Un grito sale de la garganta del joven que se encuentra en el suelo. Siente las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas.

- Mejor no mires.- Le advierte el chico de color.

- ¿Lo has sacado?- pregunta Pietro con un hilo de voz.

- Dije que estaba bien clavada.

La mano del chico de cabello blanco palpa, tembloroso, la zona donde está la herida. Allí sigue. Respira hondo bajo la atenta mirada de Evan, que parece preocupado.

- Tira.

- ¿Estás seguro?- Pregunta Evan.- ¿No prefieres esperar un poco para volverlo a intentar?

- Sí me lo pienso no lo hago- murmura levantando la vista al techo, dispuesto a contar todas y cada una de las cañerías que hay en él.

Evan le mira pausadamente, de arriba abajo, observando como se muerde el labio inferior, en un intento desesperado de concentrar el dolor en otra zona. Siente un escalofrío por su espalda con la llegada de un pensamiento que cambia los labios mordidos de Pietro por los… Vuelve su atención a la madera que ha de sacar, coloca una mano en la pálida piel de Maxinoff y con la otra agarra lo más firme y fuerte que puede la púa. Mira de reojo al otro chico.

Tira.

Juraría que él frito desgarrador de Pietro se oiría durante varios minutos a lo largo de todo el edificio. Las lágrimas bajan en mayor cantidad por sus afiladas mejillas mientras este se retuerce antes de caer exhausto y de cualquier forma en brazos de Evan.

- Ya está- susurra este con tono consolador, pasando su mano por el pelo blanquecino de Pietro-, ahora no iremos y te verán esa herida, y ya se acabó.

- Sí me muevo- murmura con un hilo de voz-, estoy seguro que me desmayaré del dolor.

- Pues esperaremos y listo.- Nota como el otro chico se aparta un poco de él.- Vi unas mantas cuando venía hacía aquí. Voy a por algo que podemos usar para vendar esa herida.

Pietro asiente lentamente mientras ve a Evan levantarse y salir al pasillo casi corriendo.

Y se siente solo. Mira a su alrededor, intentando ver algún punto fijo o algo en lo que centrar su atención en la oscuridad. Pero no hay nada. No se atreve a recostarse por completo en el suelo, cambiando la incomoda posición en la que ahora se encuentra por miedo al dolor. Si, el sigue ahí, bailando claque a su lado y recordándole que por cosas menores la gente caía como moscas.

Se siente como un niño pequeño que sólo quiere esconderse entre los brazos de alguien con el que se sintiese protegido. Los demás niños tenían en esos momentos la figura de mamá o papá, paro cuando tu padre tiene como fin dirigir un ejército de mutantes exaltados para derrocar gobiernos, uno acaba perdiendo la esperanza de que te lea un cuento antes de dormir.

Lo mejor es dejar de pensar en eso, porque el tema de su padre le pone muy nervioso y le genera la necesidad de no para de moverse, y ahora no puede hacerlo, con lo cual se pone más nervioso.

Oye pasos para después ver la figura de Daniels caminando por el pasillo con un par de mantas y sábanas sobre los brazos.

- Has tardado- dice Pietro cuando el chico llega a su altura.

- ¿Temías que me fuera?

El chico del suelo no responde, se limita a mirar a otro lado bajo la atenta mirada de Evan. Comienza a extender la manta en el suelo y después toma una sábana y la rompe haciendo una larga tira.

- Levántate la camisa- ordenó a Pietro.

- Eso se llama acoso, Daniels.

- Acoso, primeros auxilios, llámalo como te dé la gana, pero el que va camino de desangrarse no soy yo.- Aclara el chico de color sin levantar la mirada al otro.

- Touché.

Cuando hubo descubierto su torso, Evan se vuelve y se le queda mirando, provocando que el chico pálido comience a sentirse bastante más mareado de lo que está. Decidiéndose por donde atacar, Evan se acunclilla y comienza a colocarle la venda, sintiendo la fría piel de Pietro con cada giro que hacía para asentar la venda.

Mientras, Pietro suma al mareo un sudor frío que le baja por la frente y un escalofrío le avanza por su columna. No, decididamente Daniels no era una alucinación.

Evan termina el vendaje haciendo un nudo. Pietro resopla.

- ¿Qué?- Pregunta Evan, más a la defensiva que otra cosa.

- Nada.

El X-Men le ve cerrar los ojos y apoyar la cabeza contra la pared en lo que parece ser una forma muy incómoda y dolorosa. Sin pensarlo, al parecer, Evan toma al chico de pelo canoso de un brazo y pasa el otro suyo por su cadera, sujetándole fuertemente de la cintura.

- ¿¡Qué haces!?- Pregunta Pietro, entre exaltado y confundido.

- Sí te sigo viendo así, me sentiré igual de culpable sí te desnucas- se limita a decir Evan, llevándole hasta la manta y después abajo.

- Con cuid…- grita.

- Lo siento- dice Evan, disculpándose tras dejarlos como buenamente puede para sentarse luego a su lado.

- ¿Y ahora, qué?- Murmura Pietro.

- Esperamos.

- Me gusta ese plan. ¿Eres así de imaginativo o es la formación de xtúpidos?

- Te estoy ayudando. Podrías tratarme con un poco de consideración.

- Lo haría sí no estuviera aquí por tu culpa.- Corta Pietro.

Ambos callan durante un tiempo. Llevan ya demasiado sin discutir, y aunque la situación no sea muy boyante que digamos, no es el momento de batir records. Pero, de todas formas…

- Lo siento.- Susurra el chico de cabello blanco.

- Deber de estar muy mal sí has dicho lo que creo que has dicho.

- Es posible.- Se limita a decir el chico.- Mira, Daniels, sé que soy una de las personas más odiosas…

- Extravagante, difícil, engreído, chulo, estúpido, capullo, listo, cortante, frío, engreído, altivo, maquiavélico, vendido, astuto, borde, irónico…

- Genial, Daniels, vas a hacerme llorar- dice Pietro, mirándole con cierto rencor-, además, has repetido dos veces engreído.

- ¿Repetí engreído? Es posible que la segunda vez fuese un creído en lugar de eso…

- Oh, bueno- contesta irónicamente-, sí es creído la cosa cambia.

- Pero de todas formas, todo eso no indica que yo te odie. Es que no te odio.

- ¿Cómo q…

- Te aborrezco.

- ¿Y aborrecer no es lo mismo que odiar?

- Sí y no.- Responde Evan.

- Daniels, un libro cerrado se explica mucho mejor que tú.

- Odio es una palabra demasiado grande que implica demasiadas cosas negativas. Pero yo tan sólo te aborrezco.

- No entiendo nada.- Dice Pietro sin apartar la vista del perfil oscuro del otro chico.

- Te aborrezco porque eres algo imposible, algo que no puedo tener haga lo que haga. Porque sólo quiero cogerte de la cintura y morderte el cuello hasta dejarte todas y cada una de las marcas de mis dientes. Probar esos finos labios y esa lengua tan dañina y viperina que tienes. Arañarte la espalda hasta quedarme sin uñas. No te odio. Uno no puede odiar lo que quiere.

El silencio vuelve a aparecer, apartando a empujones del escenario al dolor y al miedo, pero dejando un pequeño hueco que comparten la incredulidad y la sorpresa.

Evan mira a la nada mientras que Pietro no le quita los ojos de encima a él.

- Vaya- comenta con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Qué?- Pregunta el otro, que parece consternado por lo que acaba de hacer.

- Es la declaración más agresiva y psicópata que nunca he oído- dice, para luego añadir- y he oído muchas.

Evan va a quejarse sobre eso de que sea un psicópata, pero nota como una mano de dedos delgados, fríos y finos le toman del cuello y le acercan al chico de cabellos blanquecinos. Los labios de ambos rozaron y entonces…

… se despierta.

Abre los ojos y se sienta de un salto en la cama. Sus ojos buscan la figura de Evan por toda la habitación, pero sólo está él en su cuarto de la Hermandad.

Pero aquello no puede ser. Aún siente el cálido aliento de Evan poco antes del beso. Levantándose la camiseta con la que duerme, no ve rastro de la supuesta herida que originó todo.

Pietro se recuesta de en la cama.

Bueno, aquello le enseñaba dos cosas: 1) que la pizza de salsa barbacoa con guindillas que hacía Toad no le sentaba nada bien, y 2) que en cuanto llegara mañana al instituto, forzaría la taquilla de Daniels y agujerearía toda su ropa interior.

Eso aseguraría un sano odio…

De momento.

* * *

_Madrid._

_12/11/06_

_"Los sueños nos indican aquellas cosas que nos preocupan, pero ¿cómo saber que hacer después¿Cómo interpretarlos? Eso, amigos, depende del valor que se le den a esos sueños."_


End file.
